Хастлеры
Хастлеры — общее обозначение для состоящих в бандах афро-американских преступников Либерти Сити и Олдерни, которых можно обнаружить в районе Высотки Файрфлай|Высоток Файрфлай в Брокере, Норт Холланде в Алгонкине и в Актэре в Олдерни. Хастлеры играют небольшую роль в сюжете GTA IV, представлены в Эпизодах из Либерти Сити, а также присутствуют в Войнах Чайнатауна в качестве наркодилеров. Несмотря на статус единой банды в игровых файлах, Хастлеры не являются объединенной преступной организацией и состоят из более мелких подразделений, большинство из которых не обозначено в сюжете. Единственные известные банды Хастлеров — это Хастлеры Норт Холланда и Наркобанда Ист Холланда, обе из которых являются объектом атак протагониста. История 1987 - 1999: Империя Дуэйна Форджа Первое зафиксированное преступление, совершенное афро-американскими преступниками, датируется 1987 годом, когда Джайвон Симсон, в возрасте четырнадцати лет, был задержан полицией Либерти Сити с крэком на руках. В ту эпоху крэк стремительно захватывал улицы неблагополучных кварталов, но в крупные торговцы Джайвон Симсон так и не выбился, оставаясь мелким дилером и спустя два года будучи снова арестованным за то же самое преступление. Шестнадцатилетний Дуэйн Фордж в этом же году был обвинен в незаконном проникновении с целью хищения. Несмотря на то, что его первое преступление не было связано с наркотиками, именно он, а не Джайвон, в скором времени станет крупнейшим торговцем крэком в своем районе. Сам Джайвон в 1990 году снова был осужден, на этот раз за нападение на офицера полиции, а Дуэйн уже начинает торговать крэком. Его карьера сразу пошла в гору. Он был полуграмотен, в школе много дрался и часто запугивал одноклассников. Его отец избивал его и его мать, а семья находилась на грани нищеты. Обладая устрашающей внешностью и отчаянием по-настоящему неблагополучного ребенка, Дуэйн создал себе репутацию опасного человека, которая способствовала ведению наркобизнеса. Первая же сделка принесла ему десять тысяч долларов, сумму, на которую он и рассчитывать не мог. В 1991 году, в возрасте восемнадцати лет, он оказывается задержан полицией за хранение крэка. В девяностые начался "крэк-бум": повальная эпидемия на этот наркотик. Согласно информации полиции, Дуэйн подмял под себя территории сбыта в Норт Холланде, Ист Холланде и Нортвуде, а согласно его собственным словам, еще и владел Боханом. Его бывшие одноклассники превращались в наркоманов, а он смотрел на них и понимал, что они станут его лучшими клиентами. Он зарабатывал по пятьдесят тысяч долларов в неделю и имел целые квартиры, доверху забитые деньгами. Люди вокруг боялись его, у него была репутация жестокого убийцы. Однажды, будучи пьяным, он просто так убил человека. Так как близких у Дуэйна не было, он вкладывал деньги в недвижимость, купив себе стрип-клуб "Треугольник" в Бохане и роскошный пентхаус в Нортвуде. В 1994 году Дуэйн был осужден за уклонение от уплаты налогов, однако сумел избежать тюрьмы. У него появилась девушка, Шериз Гловер, которую он называл любовью всей своей жизни. Он делал ей дорогие подарки, но в глубине души понимал, что его образ жизни никогда не позволит ему завести семью. Он видел сына в молодом бандите с улиц по имени Трей Стюарт, который взял себе кличку Плэйбой Экс. Мальчик был на десять лет моложе Дуэйна, но был активен и амбициозен. Ему не хватало опыта в ведении дел и понимании улиц, что с лихвой компенсировал матёрый и опытный Дуэйн. Со временем Дуэйн дистанцировался от общества и стал доверять только Шериз и Плэйбою. Слишком многие люди вокруг него умерли от наркозависимости, слишком многие завидовали его успеху. Джайвон Симсон, который так и остался мелким наркоторговцем, вероятно был из числа последних. В 1996 году полиция обвинила его в уклонении от уплаты налогов, и чтобы избежать наказания, Джайвон согласился сотрудничать со следствием. С 1997 года полиция Либерти Сити также фиксирует активную деятельность Джермейна Эндрюса, чернокожего угонщика из района Высоток Файрфлай. В этом году он впервые попадается на угоне транспортного средства, а через год обвиняется в хищении транспортного средства с грузом. После этого Джермейн длительное время не дает о себе знать. В то же время полицией Либерти Сити проводится ряд крупных арестов, совершенных с помощью и по наводкам информатора Джайвона Симсона. В их числе и арест Дуэйна Форджа в 1999 году, по подозрению в хранении крэка с намерением продажи. Перед своим арестом Дуэйн успевает занять крупную сумму денег Джайвону Симсону, которую тот не возвращает. После этого Дуэйн начинает подозревать Джайвона в причастности к своему аресту. В хранении крэка обвиняется также и Плэйбой Экс, вероятно также с наводки Джайвона. Даже начинающий пятнадцатилетний наркодилер из Ист Холланда, Кларенс Литтл, оказывается арестован за хранение наркотических веществ с намерением продажи. Полиция пыталась заключить с Дуэйном ряд сделок, обещая сократить ему срок на восемь лет в обмен на информацию о его подельниках, но Дуэйн отказывается давать какие-либо показания. Вероятно, именно это помогает обвиненному в хранении крэка Плэйбою избежать тюрьмы. Дуэйну же это не удается и он отправляется отбывать свой срок. Управление его бизнесом принимает на себя его юный протеже, Плэйбой Экс. 2000 - 2007: Империя Плэйбоя Экс Первые пять лет Плэйбой управлял империей под руководством Дуэйна, регулярно навещая своего наставника в тюрьме и помогая его девушке, Шериз. Несмотря на свое заключение, Дуэйн продолжал дарить своей девушке, согласно его же словам: "машины, дома, квартиры, счета в банке, да вообще всё!". Возможно часть этих вещей была краденой, так как в 2000 году Шериз обвиняется следствием в хранении украденного имущества. В 2003 году фиксируется первая криминальная активность участника банды Хастлеров Норт Холланда, Марлона Бриджеса, который обвиняется в хранении крэка. Марлону всего шестнадцать лет и он считается излишне амбициозным дилером. В 2004 году он вновь обвиняется, на этот раз в нападении. Вполне возможно, что этот поступок как-то связан с его попытками расширить свой бизнес. В том же 2004 году Плэйбой перестает навещать Дуэйна в тюрьме, а на просьбы Шериз о помощи отвечает отказом. Вероятно, в это же время она начинает встречаться с Джайвоном Симсоном, человеком, который оказал помощь властям в аресте ее бывшего парня. Джайвон также является участником банды Хастлеров Норт Холланда. Плэйбой, который наконец достиг совершеннолетия, больше не оглядывается в прошлое и смотрит в будущее. Он живет в пентхаусе Дуэйна в Нортвуде и чувствует себя хозяином города. У него большие амбиции и он старается завести полезные знакомства, а в будущем даже стать легальным бизнесменом и помогать детям. Он также заводит полезные знакомства с представителями других криминальных организаций. Один из его новых партнеров — Элизабета Торрес, более опытный торговец кокаином из Южного Бохана. Плэйбой также сотрудничает с представителями Испанских Лордов, братьями Трунчез, несмотря на то, что после ареста Дуэйна они взяли под контроль его стрип-клуб "Треугольник". Стрип-клуб бывшего ментора не является единственной потерей Плэйбоя из-за его амбиций. Территории, некогда считавшиеся вотчиной Дуэйна, уходят из рук Плэйбоя. Бохан, которым рулил Дуэйн, принадлежит банде братьев Трунчезов, Испанским Лордам. Нортвуд становится территорией Доминиканских Наркодилеров, управляемых Вилли Валерио. Норт Холланд, над которым Плэйбой все еще удерживает власть как основной наркоторговец, постепенно переходит к более молодым и амбициозным дилерам, таким как Марлон Бриджес. Ист Холланд же становится территорией новой Наркобанды под руководством Кларенса Литтла. В 2005 году тот расширяет горизонты своей организации сутенерством, а в 2007 оказывается обвинен в краже со взломом. 2008 Брокер и Дюкс Easy Fare В 2008 году представитель одной из банд района Высоток Файрфлай, Джермейн Эндрюс, собирается забрать из своего гаража ворованные автодетали. Он находится под пристальным наблюдением полиции, поэтому звонит человеку, которому доверяет, владельцу службы такси Роману Беллику, чтобы тот был водителем на время его поездки. Роман, однако, посылает вместо себя своего кузена Нико Беллика, недавно прибывшего в Либерти Сити. Нико и Джермейн находят общий язык и Easy Fare|вместе доезжают до гаража с ворованными деталями. Там их поджидает засада полиции, однако Нико удается оторваться от погони и спасти Джермейна. Он высаживает его около гаража Pay'n'Spray на Гибсон Стрит, принадлежащем Джермейну. Clean Getaway Через некоторое время Нико начинает работать на русского рэкетира Влада Глебова, который приказывает ему изъять автомобиль Блиста Компакт в счет уплаты долга. Нико отнимает машину у задолжавшего русской мафии афро-американского преступника Джимми, который, как и его агрессивно настроенный друг, скорее всего является членом одной из банд. В ходе этой Clean Getaway|встречи Джимми может быть покалечен или убит. Random Encounters Cлучайный прохожий Брайан Мич также имеет связи с афро-американскими преступниками. Он дважды просит Нико отвезти его на встречу с наркодилерами: первый раз, чтобы забрать у них аномально огромный кусок крэка, а второй раз, чтобы порвать с ними все отношения. Последняя встреча заканчивается неудовольствием со стороны дилеров, которые начинают избивать Брайана. Нико может как избить их, так и пристрелить, либо отпугнуть видом оружия. Most Wanted Преступник Тайлер Пикрел, разыскиваемый за торговлю людьми, прячется в Медоус Парке и умирает от рук Нико при попытке к бегству, в ходе выполнения миссий Разыскивается. Exotic Exports Одна из машин, которые просит украсть Брюси Киббутц, находится в районе Высоток Файрфлай и охраняется тремя хастлерами, вооруженными пистолетами и бейсбольной битой. 'Бохан' Shadow Литтл Джейкоб и Риал Бэдмен также имеют некоторые разногласия с хастлерами. Один из афро-американских наркодилеров начал торговать на углу в Южном Бохане, который Бэдмен считает своей территорией. Так как молодой наркодилер отказался делиться доходом или проявлять уважение, тот нанимает Нико, чтобы разобраться с ситуацией. Нико находит торговца наркотиками и Shadow|преследует его до квартиры, где двое подельников снабжают его товаром. Он убивает всех троих. Escuela of the Streets Через некоторое время Нико также начинает работать с Мэнни Эскуелой, бывшим членом банды Испанские Лорды, превратившемся в общественного лидера, борющегося с преступностью и наркоторговлей. По его приказу, в схожей манере, Нико выслеживает одного из афро-американских наркодилеров, который уезжает на своей машине на базу. Базой оказывается склад Спранка в Южном Бохане, на котором находится многочисленная банда наркоторговцев. Нико проникает внутрь и Escuela of the Streets|убивает их всех. Most Wanted Максвелл Кофлин, разыскиваемый за криминальное насилие, также обитает в Южном Бохане и умирает от рук Нико при попытке к бегству вместе со своим подельником в ходе миссий Разыскивается. Алгонквин Blow Your Cover На вечеринке в доме крупного наркобарона из Бохана, Элизабеты Торрес, Нико Беллик также знакомится с Плэйбоем Экс. Элизабета, за криминальной активностью которой следит полиция, просит их двоих проконтролировать героиновую сделку между байкером Джонни Клебитцем и азиатским покупателем Чарли. За время поездки Нико и Плэйбой знакомятся и обмениваются номерами, так как последнему всегда нужны надежные наемники для его, как он называет, "армии". Сделка оборачивается засадой полиции, и Нико с Плэйбоем вынуждены пробиваться с боем. Нико очищает путь, заблокированный спецназом, и успешно довозит Плэйбоя до его дома в Нортвуде. Впечатленный его навыками, Экс обещает в скором времени подкинуть ему работенки. Deconstruction for Beginners Когда Нико приходит в пентхаус к Плэйбою первый раз, он застает его в компании девушек, посреди небольшой вечеринки. Плэйбой просит девушек извинить его и отводит Нико на свою открытую лоджию с видом на город. Он говорит, что этот город принадлежит ему и у него большие планы, для исполнения которых ему нужны эффективные работники, такие как Нико. Беседу прерывает неожиданный приход Дуэйна Форджа, который, как считал Плэйбой, находится в тюрьме. Дуэйн предлагает продолжить ведение бизнеса, однако Плэйбой мнется, так как это идет вразрез с его нынешними интересами. Отношения между бывшими друзьями оказываются несколько прохладными и Плэйбой, несмотря на предложение Дуэйну чувствовать себя как дома, пользуясь случаем уходит, взяв с собой Нико. Он просит отвезти его на стройку в Кастл Гарденс, работу на которой приостановили представители профсоюза. Строительством занимается Юсуф Амир, известный застройщик из Дубая, и Плэйбою было бы очень интересно выйти с ним на контакт и предложить свои услуги в городе. Он уверен, что профсоюз — это всего лишь еще одно обозначение мафии, которая создает проблемы Юсуфу, потому что он не местный. Он купил для Нико хорошего оружия, которое оставил в черном Кавалькэйд недалеко от строительной площадки, и просит его разобраться с гангстерами. Взяв оружие, Нико и Плэйбой поднимаются на крышу, откуда Нико при помощи снайперской винтовки снимает снайперов мафии. После этого Нико спускается на саму стройку и при помощи автомата Калашникова и гранат уничтожает оставшиеся силы семьи Мессина, которая контролирует строительный профсоюз, чтобы добраться до их лидеров. Нико с боем прорывается через всю территорию стройки, убив последнего из представителей профсоюза на пути к вертолету, при попытке к бегству. Плэйбой, следивший за происходящим с крыши здания, звонит Нико и говорит, что Дуэйну может потребоваться помочь с обустройством на воле, и Плэйбой с радостью компенсирует все расходы. Нико соглашается навестить Дуэйна и помочь ему. Ruff Rider Нико исполняет обещание и находит Дуэйна в его старой полуразрушенной квартире в высотках Норт Холланда. Дуэйн говорит, что жизнь на воле для него слишком тяжела, что все друзья кинули его, а Плэйбой не уделяет ему внимания. Он подумывает о самоубийстве и пребывает в глубокой депрессии, чему также способствует уход его бывшей девушки, Шериз Гловер, к Джайвону Симсону, человеку, который сдал его полиции в свое время и который не отдает Дуэйну старые долги. Нико, испытывающий жалость к Дуэйну и узнающий в нем себя, соглашается помочь и едет к игровым автоматам в Чайнатауне, где Шериз и Джайвон являются частыми посетителями, чтобы забрать деньги. Когда Нико находит их и говорит, что пришел от Дуэйна, Шериз пугается и вспоминает, что тот вышел из тюрьмы, а Джайвон сразу же бежит к алому чопперу Хеллфьюри и предпринимает попытку к бегству. Нико остается один на один с Шериз и имеет возможность убить ее, либо пощадить. Шериз верно предполагает, что Дуэйн не желал бы ее смерти, и что во всем виноват Плэйбой, отказывающийся помогать ей материально, и просит Нико не убивать ее. Выбор остается за ним. После совершения выбора Нико угоняет NRG 500, припаркованный неподалеку, и в ходе погони убивает Джайвона и забирает у него деньги. Он возвращает деньги Дуэйну в кафе Клакин Белл в центре города. Тот рад, что его имя все еще значит что-то на улицах, и благодарит Нико. Он не сильно огорчается смерти Шериз, однако если та оставлена в живых, то одобряет выбор Нико и говорит, что хоть она и глупая, но смерти не заслуживает. Photo Shoot Нико приходит к Плэйбою второй раз, в этот раз заставая его в одиночестве играющим в бильярд. Плэйбой говорит, что хастлер с улицы распускает о нем разные слухи и оскорбляет за глаза, называя и стукачом, и фальшивкой, и всяким другим тоже. Он хочет, чтобы Нико убил его, однако не может дать ему нормальное описание внешности жертвы. Когда Нико в очередной раз отказывается понимать сленг Плэйбоя, тот вручает ему телефон с фотокамерой и говорит сфотографировать группу афро-американцев на баскетбольной площадке в Норт Холланде, а затем отправить снимок ему. Нико находит хастлеров, разговаривающих о матче Либерти Сити Пенетрейторс. Он фотографирует их и посылает снимок Плэйбою. Тот говорит, который из афро-американцев является целью Нико, Марлоном Бриджесом. После этого Нико убивает всю группу и скрывается с места преступления. Undress to Kill Нико также навещает Дуэйна во второй раз, вновь заставая его в глубокой депрессии. В этот раз Дуэйн сожалеет о потере своих территорий в Бохане, в частности клуба "Треугольник", который он называет настоящим джентльменским местом. Нико предлагает ему пойти и отвоевать территории обратно, однако Дуэйн говорит, что он слишком устал для этого и что он был предан слишком много раз. Тогда Нико отправляется зачищать бывший клуб Дуэйна в одиночку, говоря ему, что тот останется ему сильно должен. По разговорам в клубе Нико вычисляет трех братьев Трунчезов, новых владельцев "Треугольника" из банды Испанских Лордов. Он убивает их в ходе массовой перестрелки, в которой также принимают участие члены банды, находящиеся в клубе, и местная охрана. Некоторые из братьев пытаются сбежать, однако Нико догоняет их. После произошедшего ему звонит Плэйбой и говорит, что владельцы клуба были его партнерами и Нико не стоило так запросто портить его отношения с ними. The Holland Play В конечном счете конфликт между Дуэйном и Плэйбоем достигает своего апогея. Дуэйн считает, что Плэйбой предал его и забыл о нем, а Плэйбой считает, что Дуэйн просит слишком многого и не ценит его помощи. Он зовет к себе Нико, по телефону упоминая, что сделка с Юсуфом не пошла на пользу и что тот по-прежнему отказывается связываться с Плэйбоем, прекратив строительство и открыв мемориал для погибших мафиози. Нико приезжает к Плэйбою в пентхаус, где тот говорит, что предлагал Дуэйну половину бизнеса, однако тот все равно отказывается. Он говорит, что хочет оставить свой след в истории, а предел мечтаний Дуэйна — это золотая цепь и пейджер. В конечном счете он предлагает Нико убить Дуэйна, так как Дуэйн больной на голову убийца и убьет их раньше. Нико уходит, чтобы подумать над предложением. После этого ему звонит Дуэйн и говорит, что Плэйбой хочет убить его. Он просит Нико выручить его в последний раз и нанести превентивный удар. Нико находится в раздумьях. Плэйбой предлагает хорошее вознаграждение за убийство Дуэйна, в то время как ситуация последнего более симпатична Нико. Если Нико выберет убийство Дуэйна, то он найдет его в той же самой полуразрушенной квартире. Форджа попытается защитить наркоман с бейсбольной битой, однако сам Дуэйн не предпримет попыток к бегству и развернется спиной к Нико, принимая свою смерть. Отвернувшись с явным сожалением, Нико всаживает пулю в затылок Дуэйну. Доложив о своих успехах Плэйбою по телефону, Нико слышит в ответ, что он слишком холоден к своим друзьям и что в его услугах Плэйбой больше не нуждается. Более того, Экс говорит, что теперь его не должны видеть рядом с Нико, так как тот поступил неправильно. Тем не менее, Нико получает двадцать пять тысяч долларов за работу. В дальнейшем Плэйбой будет сожалеть о потере Дуэйна, о чем сообщит в своем автоответчике. В случае, если Нико выберет убийство Плэйбоя, то он найдет его в пентхаусе в окружении телохранителей. Он скажет Плэйбою, что тому не следовало заказывать убийство Дуэйна, после чего начнется перестрелка. Плэйбой спрыгнет на крышу соседнего здания и попытается спастись бегством, наслав на Нико Патриот с двумя гангстерами. В конечном счете Нико поймает его в тупичке рядом с Мит Квотерс, в запертую дверь которого пытается вломиться Плэйбой. Он пристрелит его в шею без малейшего сожаления. После этого Дуэйн скажет Нико, что ему нечем заплатить за услугу, однако у него остались документы на пентхаус Плэйбоя, некогда принадлежавший ему. Сам он отказывается жить в этом доме, так как он будет напоминать ему о Эксе. В скором времени он также предложит свою дружбу Нико, а затем сможет присылать ему на выручку телохранителей из числа афро-американских гангстеров. Niko also has a large role in the elimination of the East Holland Drug Gang on orders of Francis McReary. the Deputy police commissioner is a client of Clarence Little and blackmailed by him. He orders Niko to go into the Project Housing block controlled by the gang he leads and Holland Nights|kill him. After seeing his whole gang killed, Clarence surrenders to Niko and begs him for mercy, promising he will never hear of him again. Niko can spare him, just to encounter him later on the streets of Algonquin. During the encounter, however, Clarence acts hostile towards Niko and threatens him with a Pistol. Niko, asking him not to be a "dick", takes cover and after a small shootout finishes what has been started in East Holland. One of the remaining members of the East Holland Drug Gang an unnamed lieutenant, contacts McReary to tell him, that he will tell the police about his sins. McReary orders Niko to Lure (GTA IV)|kill him, but the lieutenant is very careful after the latest events and never leaves his apartment. Niko takes the position in the roof across the road and lures the target to the window only to shoot him with a Sniper Rifle|sniper rifle. Alderney Player can encounter Hustlers in Alderney only during a random meet with Ivan Bytchkov, if he was spared in Ivan The Not So Terrible, and Most Wanted missions, exluding their presence in Acter as pedestrians. Ivan Bytchkov, who became a money lender, has clients among Hustlers. He has a meeting with them in the alley next to The Lost Clubhouse. Niko escorts him and later kills the hustlers for attacking Ivan and refusing to pay their debts. Danny Hatmaker, most wanted criminal and arms-dealer, is killed by Niko along with his well armed crew in Normandy in order to complete Most Wanted mission. Description Hustlers can be identified by their flashy, hip-hop inspired attire, such as baggy clothing, brightly coloured tracksuits and jackets, puffer jackets with furry hoods as well as sneakers, Hinterland boots and jewelry. They can be found hanging around and talking in groups or walking around in their territory as well as driving around in customized black Patriots and Landstalkers or any other un-modified car. Their favorite radio stations are The Beat 102.7, The Classics 104.1 and The Vibe 98.8. Hustler lifestyle appears to have originated amongst youths in the city, as Dwayne Forge became druglord when he was 18, then when Dwayne went to prison, Playboy X took over his business aged only sixteen (based on ages from the LCPD database). Clarence Little, the leader of East Holland Drug Gang, also is only 23. Random hustlers on the street can be heard saying about going back to school. Like almost every gang in Grand Theft Auto IV, if the player walks or runs into a member, hits a member with a car, starts a fight, aims a weapon at them or shoots a weapon in their territory they will often react with hostility. Pay 'n' Spray on Gibson Street in Hove Beach belongs to one of the gangs and Triangle Club was a former property of Dwayne Forge before he went to prison. Hustlers primarily make money through marijuana, crack, cocaine and heroin distribution, as well as vehicle theft and selling stolen car parts, but, as their name suggests, involved in all types of criminal activity. They also have influence in South Bohan as they operate out of an apartment, warehouse and a garage for their drug-trafficking operations, and one of the Hustlers, Maxwell Caughlin, can be found there during Most Wanted missions. However, outside of missions, members cannot be seen in South Bohan. Members and associates Members *Jermaine Andrews - Linked to Firefly Projects gangs. *Jimmy (GTA IV)|Jimmy - Possibly a member of Firefly Projects gangs (Clean Getaway|Determinant) *Dwayne Forge - The main druglord in North Algonquin during 90-s and Leader of The North Holland Hustlers (The Holland Play|Determinant) *Playboy X - Head of cocaine distribution in North Holland (The Holland Play|Determinant) *Marlon Bridges - High-ranking member of North Holland Hustlers (Photo Shoot|Deceased) *Jayvon Simson - Member of North Holland Hustlers and police informant (Ruff Rider|Deceased) *Clarence Little - Leader of East Holland Drug Gang (Holland Nights|Deceased) *Tyler Pickrel - Most wanted criminal in Meadows Park, Broker, convicted for human trafficking (Most Wanted|Deceased) *Maxwell Caughlin - Most wanted criminal in South Bohan, convicted for gang related violence (Most Wanted|Deceased) *Danny Hatmaker - Most wanted criminal in Normandy, Alderney, convicted for arms dealing (Most Wanted|Deceased) Associates *Joe Corrola - Supplier of heroin for dealers in North Holland. *Elizabeta Torres - Associate of Playboy X. *Trunchez Brothers - Business associates of Playboy X (Undress to Kill|Deceased) *Francis McReary - Client of Clarence Little (Blood Brothers|Determinant) *Cherise Glover - Known associate of North Holland drug dealers (Ruff Rider|Determinant) *Niko Bellic - Hired gun. *Roman Bellic - Friend of Jermaine (Mr and Mrs Bellic|Determinant) *Brian Meech - Client. *Ivan Bytchkov - Creditor (Ivan the Not So Terrible|Determinant) Mission appearances GTA IV *Easy Fare *Clean Getaway *Shadow *Escuela of the Streets *Blow Your Cover *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill *The Holland Play *Holland Nights *Lure (GTA IV)|Lure *Most Wanted The Lost and Damned *Buyer's Market Gallery Trivia *Around the Firefly Projects a wall can be found with graffiti reading M.O.B. Gang members can also be heard saying: "M.O.B. can be Money Over Bitches or Bullshit". There is also a real life gang in New York City called Money Over Bitches. All those facts had lead to a popular speculation, that the actual name of the gang is M.O.B., which is unconfirmed. *They do not appear in any missions in GTA Chinatown Wars, but they still operate and sell drugs in-game. *Despite operating numerous fronts in South Bohan for their drug-trafficking operations, members cannot be found on the streets outside of missions. *The hustlers seen in Shadow can be seen walking around districts with African-American presence, as normal pedestrians. Interesting to note is, that the two guys waiting in the house, will never fight you when you punch them on the street. The drug dealer with the red-striped shirt, however, will fight you, and rarely pull out a pistol. *Some hustlers can be heard calling each other "fam", probably referencing to The Families gang. *One of the most frequent topic in gangsters' discussion through the streets is career in hip-hop business. They often mention their friends with their home-made studio as well as their own rhymes. *Despite being just a loose collection of small gangs, random gangsters on the street often can be heard talking big, as well as about themselves being organized, unlike small-time hustlers, which is the reason for other gangs to be afraid of them. Sometime they also mention some Nigerian gangsters, who try to do business with them. *The gangs don't appear as possible targets and enemies through Gang Warfare in The Lost and Damned|Gang Wars and Drug Wars. It is probably because none of them operate on a scale large enough for them to be noticed by The Lost or Armando Torres|Armando and Henrique Bardas|Henrique.